I love you
by Insult Thy Name Ish Iwa
Summary: A little story. NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

_Small drabbles about Neji and Tenten based on something my friend sent me_

**When a boy is quiet...millions of things are running through his head**

* * *

Tenten sighed happily as she rested against the tree as her team mate, Neji Hyuga lay against a stump. They had just finished a spar and were taking a break."Hey, Neji" started Tenten."Why are you so quiet these days? Are you thinking about something you can't get your mind off of?"

_'You have no idea' _thought Neji as he looked over at Tenten. "Why do you say so?"

"For one, you seem more colder. And you also seem farther away. You're hiding something, aren't you" said Tenten matter-o-factly. Neji scoffed slightly as he closed his eyes. He heard slight suffling but brushed it off.

"Neji, tell me. Please" pleaded Tenten, suddenly sounding closer as hot breath tickled his cheeks.

_'Why do I smell peppermint. Wait!' _Neji quickly opened his eyes, only to see Tenten's chocolate ones.

"Please?" asked Tenten. Her eyes showed her pleading voice as her breath made the Hyuga want to kiss her there and now. "Neeeeeee-ji!"

The way the stretched out the first syllable and then squeaked the last made Neji sweat a little.

"It's my personal business" said Neji, trying his hardest not to stutter.

"There's like a million things rushing through your head. You've got to let some out atleast" said Tenten. "Or do you want your head to explode from so much genius?"

Neji sighed, then smirked. "Fine. I'll tell you a FEW things. Like, if I'll ever stop being chased by deranged fan girls. Will Hinata-sama tell Naruto how she feels. And, will the girl I love ever return my feelings"

Tenten looked at him, shocked. "Who do you like?"

"I said I'd tell you a few things. I never said I'd go farther" smirked Neji. Tenten pouted as she shut her eyes. She leaned closer to his ear, making the boy blush slightly.

"Fine. Then I guess I'm just gonna have to get it out of you myself" said Tenten softly, unnerving the Hyuga.

**When a boy is not arguing... he is thinking deeply**

Neji decided to stay quiet and not argue with his team mate.

_'Ohhhhhh crap. What's she going to do?' _thought Neji nervously as he stayed quiet. He though about this as Tenten got on his lap, not even noticing it though.

**When a boy looks at you with eyes full of questions... he is wondering how long you will be around**

"Neeeeeee-ji! Neeeeeeeee-ji! Neeeeeeeeeeji-kuun!" whined Tenten as the Hyuga boy just looked at her full of questions with his eyes, not fully noticing the kunoichi and his lap.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeji-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" tried Tenten again as she put her face closer to the thinking Hyuga, finally gaining his attention as a small blush appeared on his face.

_'K-kun! Sincw when did she start using THAT!' _Neji slightly panicked but kept his cool. He quickly lost it as he found her sitting on his lap, making him blush more.

The a thought hit him

_'I wonder how long she's going to sit there... it kinda feels comforting' _Neji thought absentmindely.

**When a boy says 'I'm fine' after a few seconds... he is not at all fine**

"Neji-kun, are you okay?" asked Tenten as she came closer to Neji's face.

"I'm fine" replied Neji sturbbornly as he crossed hsi arms around his chest. But after a few seconds, a small blush appeared on his cheeks. Tenten quarked her head to the side, making the blush get pinker.

"You look like you have a cold" said Tenten finally as she untied Neji's headband and placed a palm over his forehead where his curse mark reisded. Neji blushed even more at the contact as Tenten showed no signs of being embarrassed at all.

_'Maybe she doesn't-' _before Neji could continue his thought, Tenten poked her faced closer.

"Oh come on" whined Tenten.

"Stop being concerned" said Neji firmly, making Tenten glare slightly.

"How can I not Neji-kun?" retorted Tenten as she pressed up against him harder.

**When a boy let's you lay on his chest... he is wishing for you to be his forever**

With the applied pressure, Neji fell to the left of the stump, Tenten falling also onto his chest. Both just stayed there for a while, silence creeping up in to the training grounds they used.

_'I wish we could stay like this' _thought Neji, dazed slightly from hitting his head possibly. Not. Both genin stared into each other's eyes as Neji slowly rose, Tenten not even thinking about getting off anytime soon.

_'What do I do?' _thought Neji as his blush was as evident as the sun. _'What if!'_

**When a boy says 'I love you'... he means it**

_'I guess I have nothing to lose' _thought Neji as he swallowed his pride.

"I love you"

There was no stutter, yet no bravery or confidence in it either. Tenten's eyes widened considerably at the three simple words. She had never expected THE Hyuga Neji to say such a thing, especially to her of all people.

_'Is he delusional?' _thought Tenten, her brain searching for an explanation as heat came to her own cheeks.

Neji waited patiently. But as each minute, his hope was dwindling.

_'I knew it. She doesn't like me more than a friend... You're so stupid Neji! Of course the only girl who doesn't drool over you has no interest! Of course she'd rather play with sharp pointy objects than hang out with the you!' _cursed Neji in his mind. Inside he was glaring. But outside, with him not even noticing himself, he looked hopeful and begging.

Tenten came out of small trance as she looked at the Hyuga under her. His eyes were wide, the irisless pupils larger than anyone she has ever seen. His features did not look one bit like the Neji she knew.

Except of a pleading young boy lost in love

"N-Neji" stuttered Tenten, finally breaking Neji out of his denial. "D-do y-you mea-mean i-it?"

Now it was Neji's turn to look with shock and confusion.

_'I have never heard Tenten stutter before! What's wrong, was she taken off guard?' _thought Neji deeply. _'Whait! Do I mean it!'_

"O-of course" replied Neji, closing his eyes as his blush increased.

_'Ah crud! Why'd you stutter! Hyugas' do NOT stutter!' _Neji mentally scolded himself. His eyes were clamped shut in humiliation.

Until he felt something on his lips. His eyes snapped open as he found Tenten kissing him. Not really in his own state of mind, he kissed back.

Tenten was suprised, but kept her eyes shut as she looped ehr arms around the Hyuga, who in turn did the same with her waist. They only decided to part when air was an absolute, both breathing hard and blushing furiously.

"W-watashi mo aishiteru"

Neji's eyes widened as Tenten's widened also. She was suprised at herself for saying it. It was not like how Neji said his confession, but was enough to make the boy kissed her again, flipping them over.

* * *

**In the trees nearby**

"I told you" smirked Torture and Hinata. Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Nami-chan grumbled as they handed the two the money.

And so began a bueatiful relationship.

But how long can it last?


	2. Chapter 2

**When a boy stares at you... he is wondering why you are lying**

* * *

Tenten sighed as the rain poured down hard. Her dark blue umbrella let the harsh downpour fell around her. It was cold, bitter, and filled with lonliness and shrinking hope.

_'He promised' _thought Tenten sadly as she saw no figure in the distance. The two had gone out for the past three and a half years after Sasuke had fled the village. It was a few months after Neji had been released from the hospital.

_'He promised he'd come back' _Tenten repeated in her head as she waited. The mission was A-ranked. Neji had to steal a scroll. He had to go alone since the mission was too dangerous for more than one. And with his Byakugan, it would help. But it had been two weeks since he had left. The time limit was broken by three days.

Sighing once again, Tenten folded up the umbrella; letting the rain pour down over her clothes and hair as she cried silently. Even if she does miss him, she was also a ninja. And with being a ninja ment sacrifices. As those sacrifices came, you must not show emotion. It was hard for Tenten especially.

_'First my whole family... and now him' _cried Tenten as she rested her shoulder against the gate entrance. _'This is just too much'_

Her tears mixed with the rain as her cloths were drenched. She had decided to stay there for only a few minutes. But minutes turned to hours and the hours turned to days.

Finally, as Tenten's hope had vanished, she turned her back and began to slowly walk away. That was, until a firm hand grabbed her her by the hand and turned her around before hugging her.

"How long have you been out here?" came the voice filled with concern. Looking up, Tenten saw the person she thought she'd lost forever. Neji.

"Just a few minutes" lied Tenten, knowing that she had been outside in the rain for five days. Neji looked down at her. His robe was torn and his left arm bloody, yet he held her tightly.

Tenten hesitated as she looked up at the prodigy. His eyes staring deep into her as if asking why she was lying. Tenten looked away quickly, slightly ashamed and confused of why she lied to him.

Was she afraid he'd worry even more if he knew she'd been killing herself waiting for him.

"Fine... five days" answered Tenten, refusing to meet Neji's shocked gaze.

**When a boy misses you... no one in the world can miss you more**

"I missed you" was Neji's only reply as he kissed Tenten softly. She knew it was true. It was always true.

"How about we go to my house. The compound is too far" suggested Tenten carefully. Neji only nodded as they made their way to the kunoichi's house.

* * *

Tenten sat on the couch as she snuggled next to Neji, the two resting near the fireplace. Neji's wounds already wrapped.

"How was the mission?" asked Tenten after a bit of silence.

"Success" replied Neji. Tenten nodded understandingly that he wanted to be with her and not talk about the mission.

They stayed in the same positon for a while until Tenten's eyes became sleepy.

**Find a guy who will stay up just to watch you sleep**

Neji looked over at the sleeping kunoichi as she slept. He had stayed up just tp watch the love of his life's peaceful face and rythmatic breathing, wishing they could stay like this and away from the harmful life of ninja. He wished they didn't have the chance to die any second ona mission. But putting those thoughts in the back of his head, Neji laid down next to the weapon mistress.

**Find a guy who kisses you on the forehead**

Neji's eyes drooped slightly and decided to give a peck onto Tenten's forehead before falling asleep himself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**When a guy wants to see you every day... he wants to be yours forever**

Tenten lonely as Neji had already gone back to the compound, Hiashi steaming from over the phone. No one knew about their relationship except Hinata, who had in on them when they were kissing. They made it VERY clear for her not to tell..

It was Thusday, the day Gai said that was the day they planned on not training. He also said that they should use thier Thursdays to renew their youthful vigor or something...

So here was Tenten... sitting on the couch... bored as can be. Sighing, she decided to go to a channel on the T.V. "Nothing... nothing... nothing... urgh! There's nothing on..." moaned Tenten as she flopped her body against the couch as groaned into a pillow. "Neji..."

She was bored the whole day since the other kunoichi and shinboi were on missions except Hinata and Neji, who had to train again. She was lonely a lot but atleast she had Lee. But she knew that he wouldn't be back for another day. Finally, she decided to put on the newest movie from extreme boredom. (T/N: This movie is not real)

She had no interest but Ino had mentioned that it would be on at 11:00, which was around fifteen minutes ago or something.

**'"Tenten" said Oddnick, turning to his friend with a large blush on his face but also looked scared a bit'**

This perked Tenten's interest as the actress was named Tenten also. But she was also suprised by the boy's brown eyes until he turned and they became like pearls. _'They remind me of Neji's' _remembered Tenten mournfully as she slumped back down on the couch.

**'Tenten turned to him with a puzzled look. "Yeah Oddy?" Oddnick gulped before turned back to her.**

**"You know how you told me that you love me?" asked Oddnick. making Tenten nod. "My father doesn't approve so we..." he was speechless. Tenten resisted the urger to cry as she placed ehr hands on his shoulders and kissed his lightly.**

**"Okay Oddnick-sama" said Tenten sadly, Oddnick taken back by the sudden formality. "Then I have to leave the village. My father has no reason to stay here anymore" and with that, she vanished. Oddnick reached a hand out, as if to try to bring her back. But it was too late.'**

Tenten was in shock and thought about what had just been displayed to her. _'Will this happen to Neji and me!? What is Hiashi doesn't approve!' _Tenten stressed over it for a while until a jnock on the door snapped her out of her trance.

"Tenten" called a familiar voice. Tenten didn't want to answer, but somehow her body move on it's own and she was met face-to-face with the man she loved so dearly.

"Yeah?" asked Tenten, worry written clearly in her eyes. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the Hyuga prodigy as he looked at her with a questioning stare.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Tenten shook her head and gently dragged him in by the sleeve of his Hyuga robes, happy that he had come. She pushed him down on the couch and sat down next ot him as the movie continued.

**'"Farther!" yelled Oddnick, fury enveloping him as his kekkei genkai activated and his eyes blazed red. He charged at his father, who had also activated his bloodline techinique and the two fought while yelling at eachother. "Why can't I be happy for once! Why must I always be caged!"**

**"You are not caged lad, that girl is not worthy enough! She does not have a last name!" argued back the man as he dodged a punch. Oddnick burst the chair into splinters as he turned back to his father.**

**"Last name or not! I am in love with her father! Can you not get it!" roared Oddnick as he charged again, his eyes reflecting jsut his fathers. They fought on and on until Tenten came in, stunned by the ruckus and angered by the childness.**

**"What the heck! I come back to say good-bye and you try killing each other!" screamed Tenten. but her yelling was drowned out by the things breacking as the two fought. "Men... fighting is their opiat"**

**"I forbid you to see her ever again!" precluded the father as he ducked and tried to kick Oddnick down, but he jumped and pinned his father down by stepping on him and using kunai to restrain his hands.**

**"TO HELL WITH THAT! I may be a part of the clan but I am FREE to LOVE Tenten! I love her with al my heart and nothing can change that! I refuse to go by clan rules!" yelled Oddnick as Tenten approached him, who broke into a large blush.**

**"Do you mean that Oddy?" asked Tenten, a little bewildered. Oddnick whizzed around a turned bright pink in embrrassment before nodding and bowing. "AWWW! Oddy! I love you too! But why fight?"**

**"Because father wouldn't let me see you again" explained Oddnick, his eyes looking pleadingly.**

**"Oh yeah... I remember about him yelling at me to leave..." remembered Tenten. "But still... I think an entire clan is more important than just a single weakling, like you said"**

**"What?" asked Oddnick as Tenten turned her back to walk out the door. "I-I never called you any of that! Tenten! Tenten!"**

**"I love you Oddy... but if destiny and fate are against us... I can't find a way to fight it" said Tenten, tears brimming her eyes as she broke out in a dash, Oddnick desperatly trying to follow her.**

**"Tenten!" called Oddnick as she was at the edge of the cliff with her father and pet dog. "Don't leave!"**

**"Oddnick-sama" said Malroyt, Tenten's father. "We have been restricted to come by word of your father... farewell" And with that, the three were gone. Oddnick let the tears fall as his ivory eyes stared in shock.**

**"Don't leave" he whispered'**

"What's the name of this movie?" asked Neji, a little worried about how the plot went.

"It's called "Don't Leave"" hiccupped Tenten as she tried holding back tears. _'What if that happens!? Of course Hiashi won't except me. Of course I wouldn't have to leave but it'll still hurt'_

Neji noticed her crying silently and immediatly became scared. Holding her tightly, he let her cry. "Tenten..." he whispered soothingly, "what's wrong?"

"I'm just scared" admitted Tenten as she finally began to stop. "That our relationship... that the same thing will hapen to us in a way" Neji knew that Hiashi would need some pursasion, but he was positive that he'd give up his life for Tenten any time.

"It's not going to happen" Neji said firmly, looking his beloved straight in the eye. "I assure you"

"Neji, you can't always have your way" said Tenten softly, trying to stop the rising tears. But then began to laugh a bit. "I-I can't beleive I'm getting so emotional over some m-movie"

**Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot**

"You're beautiful the way you are" soothed Neji as he embraced her even deeper.

"To you, I'm beautiful even if I'm covered in blood with no legs or arms" giggled Tenten as the tears began to subside, the girl being happy not having to cry. She just hated that weakness.

Nodding, Neji kissed her forehead. Now, most men would've kissed her on the lips but he just wanted to show her he was willing to kiss her anywhere and anyplace pretty much. Like infront of Gai on his brithday, wowzeers.

* * *

**Find a guy who loves to remind you how lucky he is to have you**

"You know I love you" whispered Neji as they walked to the training grounds. Tenten nodded happily as she began to walk ahead a bit, enjoying the warm weather.

"Ohhhh Neji-kun!" sqeauled a voice which made Tenten turn around and see what she remembered to be the head of the Neji fangirl club kissing him on the lips. And he did nothing to stop it.

"N-Neji!" cried Tenten as it seemed he was kissing back. "A-are you really that kind of guy! The one who'll go for anyone!"

And with that, she ran off.

Neji got out of the bushes he was suddenly kicked in and saw a kage bunshin transformation of him kissing a fangirl. Tenten was also missing so he put two and two together and quickly found out that she was driven away and probably thinks of him as a cheating bastard also.

"What the hell!" growled Neji as he quickly killed the bunshin before shutting off enough tenketsu points in the girl to paralyze her for nearly two days before running off to catch up to Tenten.

When he couldn't find her, he resorted to plan B. He'd have to call her.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up" repeated the Hyuga as he held the phone to his ear desperatly.

"Hello, this is Tenten! I'm not here right now cause I'm probably moping about some cheating bastard! Leave a message after the ring!" came the oh too cheery reply. Boy, girls change things fast.

"Tenten! I'm sorry but it wasn't me! The fangirl was using jutsu! I'd never cheat on you!" Neji nearly yelled into the phone, sounding very pitiful and probably like some weak idiot that just went bipolor or something. The phone beeped so he decided to call again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Sighing in defeat, Neji put his phone away and kept walking. Until a flyer is smashed into his face. Not bothering to read it, Neji yanked it off his face and threw it to the ground as the wind brought it somewhere else.

He looked at his phone and decided to call one more time.

Ring... ring... rin- "Hello?" asked a tired voice. Neji perked at this with worry and hapiness that she answered.

"Look Tenten, like in the other messages I sent, I did not kiss that girl! She merely used kage bunshin and transformed it into me! Please Tenten, I'd never hurt you like that, ever!" Neji cried, desperate and probably pathetic.

"I am giving you one last chance Hyuga. Screw this up and I swear I'm getting a restraining order!" Tenten yelled in the phone before hanging up. What the?

**Find a guy who will call you back after you hang up on him**

Redialing, the phone rang again. "What? Who the hell is this? This better not be you Sakura" growled Tenten as she seemed to want to sleep or something.

"No, it Neji again. Can I go out with you for lunch?" Neji asked unsurely.

"Atleast you don't have pink hair" sighed Tenten, but immediatly began giggling. "Hehe, you with pink hair! Fine, fine you can take me on a 'date' as you call them since your Hyuga pride disables you to actually tell people about us. But still, a date would be nice. Pick me up in twenty minutes 'cause I'm starving!"

Neji nodded as he closed his phone and began dashing off to Tenten's house, cursing himself that he hadn't thought of that sooner.

* * *

**Somewhere in the trees**

"Darn! He didn't read the flyer!" whined Torture, Nami-chan reading said peice of paper.

"Dr. Funcakes, the love docter for pathetic nin who just cheated/got dumped by their lovers yet are too stupid to take matters into their own hands so they actually come to Dr. Funcakes and are willing to do anything to get their lover back. Must have total proof that the person still loves them and must sign a form saying you are willing to give up ANYTHING for them. Loopholes could and will be used against you by sueing your ass- Dr. Funcakes" read Nami-chan. "And you actually THREW this into his face?"

"Liek pigeon crap" explained Torture happily. "But where'd that flyer go to anyways?

**In Suna**

Temari walked down the streets but stopped as some random peice of paper crossed her path an kept going.

"Who's Dr. Funcakes?" questioned the sand nin.


End file.
